


Keep Austin Monstrous

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Goths, Oral Sex, Orcs, Other, Party, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Austin is a weird town by any estimations, but what most out of towners don't know is that the place has got plenty of monster girls roaming around. Monster girls that end up in all sorts of interactions with humans, from the social, to the violent, to the lewd.Keep Austin Monstrous is an ongoing CYOA-style story where my readers decide what happens throughout a chapter!





	1. The Rough Date (Orc Futa/Goth Female)

Keep Austin Monstrous  
Chapter One: The Rough Date  
-By Drace Domino

Greta’s favorite part of Halloween was easy: everyone just assumed she was wearing a costume. Nobody questioned the green skin or the slightly pointed ears, nor did they question the short tusks that slipped from the corners of her lips. For one or two short weeks at the end of October she could head out into the city without needing to cover herself up from head to toe, and the worst thing anyone would think is “That big bitch must be heading to one hell of a party.” And that night...they were exactly right.

She had a tendency to just drop in on the nosiest parties in town, knowing full well they were busy enough that she could easily slide under the radar with everyone assuming she was a friend of a friend of a friend. Twenty damn years of living incognito had taught her quite a bit about moving without drawing too much attention to herself, and drunk college kids were easy to fool under even the harshest of circumstances. When she stepped into the dorm and was met with the stench of spilled beer, the blasting bass of music, and the sight of an army of college kids in various costumes she knew that she’d be in for a good time. With a wide smile spread against her tusked features, she slipped right in with nothing but confidence.

“Hey, cyberpunk orc! Awesome, babe!” One of the first partygoer’s greeted her with a high five before returning to his conversation with a girl dressed like a slutty nurse. Greta just kept moving past him with a grin, and flexed her hands within her fingerless leather gloves. She always saw herself as more of a troll than an orc, but...cyberpunk, eh? It fit just as well as anything else considering the sleeveless leather jacket, the spiked collar, and the painfully beat-up jeans with holes scraped in the knees. Either way, she had one of the best costumes there.

For a while Greta made her way through the party soaking up the atmosphere...and enjoying the free drinks and food. Parties were a great chance to drink in the atmosphere, to watch people in a way she couldn’t normally outside of TV. Horny teenagers trying desperately to get laid was hardly a perfect summary of how real people behaved, but...it was still thrilling to be around it. To hear pick-up lines up close, to smell cologne and perfume, and be a witness to so much...life.

It beat the hell out of living under the bridge, at least!

“Woah babe, you’re huge. And so...daaaamn, stacked~” It was a particularly drunk young man wearing a half-assed Captain America outfit that lurched over to her, practically unable to take his eyes off of Greta’s impressive cleavage as it peeked out from her muscle shirt underneath her jacket. Two giant green tits only barely held into place by a thin layer of fabric? Hard to blame him for staring. “You paint your whole body for this?”

“My whole body.” Greta responded with a sardonic smile, letting her gaze fall on the boy. “Every last inch. You want to see---” Her voice fell short as she spotted something in the corner.

The young man would, thankfully, be too drunk to remember how close he had come to fucking the toughest woman with the best set of tits he had ever met. He probably would’ve fallen into a depression if he knew how ready Greta was to fuck the first person that offered, simply because she didn’t get the chance to very often. Unfortunately for him, someone else had caught Greta’s eye.

In the darkest corner of the room she sat, pouting with pale features, dark hair and clothing, and the most wicked little eyes Greta had ever seen. She was the sole person not dancing or having fun. She was the sole girl there not attached to some dude’s arm. A perfect little goth princess that looked like just the thing the orc wanted to take to bed.

...troll. Whatever.

The only question was...how would she make her move?

“Do I want to see what?” Captain America smiled wide, his head tilting forward so he could stare straight down at Greta’s cleavage. “You gonna offer to show me those big, green funbags of you-”

“Fuck off, Cap.” Greta rolled her eyes, pressing a palm to his chest and easily pushing him out of her way. In a split second she went from a desire to lay him to considering him nothing more than an obstruction, and her towering figure moved right past as she made a beeline for the girl in the corner. There was no pausing in her gait, no momentary break in confidence or stroll. As she walked she seamlessly stretched her arms out to snatch two beers in red plastic cups from the drink table, and she kept moving ahead until her tall, six-foot-five shadow cast over the gloomiest girl in the room.

The goth girl in the corner took a few seconds to respond, as if not really sure just what she was looking at. It gave them a chance to look each other over, sized up for appearance and intent. The goth wore fishnets across her arms and legs that complimented a short gray plaid skirt, combat boots, and a sleeveless black shirt that was marked with buttons and spikes. Though her arms were stretched up and over her knees where she sat on the floor in the literal corner of the room, she started to unfold herself as the towering troll stepped up.

“...yeah?” The voice was spoken with a rough tone; hoarse and damaged from too many cigarettes too early in life. The glint of a tongue stud was visible while she spoke, and it nearly made Greta squeeze the two drinks into an unexpected explosion. “You looking for someone?”

“You, apparently.” Greta’s response was simple, and she drug her tongue pointedly across her lips and against the sides of her short tusks. With a slow bend from the knee she held out one of the beers to the girl, and after the goth took it in her fishnet-clad palms Greta shifted to sit beside her. Her powerful, muscular form was certainly out of place when gazed at beside the little goth, but she didn’t mind having to stretch her neck down. At well over a foot taller than her, it was hard for Greta to not consider the tiny thing cute. “All these drunk assholes, and one girl in the corner not having any fun.”

“This is my stupid roommates’ party.” The girl glanced over with eyes heavily lined in shadow and mascara, so dark and dense that it looked like she had soot smeared across her face. The same hand holding the beer pointed to a pair of girls at the other end of the room, a sexy nurse and a sexy cowgirl, respectively. “They thought this party would be a good way for me to meet someone.”

Greta looked over, took a slow swig of her beer, and let the flavor rest against her tongue. She swallowed only after having a chance to take in the sight of both roommates; typical hot girls doing typical hot girl things. A short nurse skirt and daisy dukes shorts were always enough to get the blood pumping, but they couldn’t compete with the gloomy glory that was sitting beside her. Finally the troll glanced to the side, and pulled one of her hands up and back through her own cheek-length, black hair. Fluffed and washed but otherwise untamed, it fell back across her features in a casual and lazy fashion.

“Looks like they're more interested in meeting people than helping you out.” Greta finally observed, and took another swig of beer. The goth girl responded in kind, pressing black lips against the rim of her cup and gulping down a mouthful. While she drank the troll just smiled, and gestured to the girl’s outfit of fishnets, spikes, and dark tones. “So are you dressed up like this for Halloween?”

“This is how I always dress.” The girl gave a flat look, irritation setting in her tone. “Problem with that?”

“Hell no, none at all.” Came the lazy response as Greta made herself comfortable, folding her legs at the ankles and pointing over to the goth’s roommates. “See, thing is, if I saw you any other day and you looked like the two of them? Couldn’t care less. Girls like that are a dime a dozen. Empty-headed. Shallow. They wouldn’t give the time of day to a down on her luck orc like me.”

The goth girl, despite herself and her desire to be left alone, couldn’t help but smile a bit. Her black lips perched against the lip of her cup, and she peeled them from the rim as she took the time to properly study her new friend again. The leather jacket, the spiked collar, the...well...glorious green breasts. Even for a girl that had spent the whole evening hiding from everyone, it was a little hard to not take at least a quick glance. Finally her hand held forward for Greta to shake, and her voice slithered out in a tone that tried hard to veil her budding interest.

“...Beth.” She introduced herself, eyes going wide as her hand was practically consumed by a massive green grip. The shake was firm and fast, enough to leave Beth’s fingers tingling after the initial squeeze.

“Greta.” Came the troll’s response. She leaned back, took another drink of her beer, and snorted at the party going on before them. “Whatcha think, Beth? You and me, easily the coolest bitches here. Let’s ditch this shitshow and get to know each other.”

Greta’s words were simple but her meaning was clear: let’s get out of here and fool around like horny college kids did. But how would Beth respond? That was the real question.

Orc, troll, goblin, it didn’t matter what Greta saw herself as. It didn’t even matter what Beth saw her as other than one simple word: hot. The green skinned woman was a towering brute with muscles lining her exposed arms, pretty features with a glint of danger, and a no-bullshit personality. It was all Beth was looking for, and once names were exchanged the goth girl glanced over to her new, unique friend. With eyes lined in heavy shadow she glanced up and down the other girl, and finally clicked her tongue stud to the roof of her mouth in an approving fashion. She reached a hand out to grasp her new friend by the wrist - the fact that she couldn’t get her full hand around it only made her all the more interested.

“I got a great way we can get to know each other.” She offered simply as she started to stand up, drawing the other woman to her feet in the process. She paused only long enough to look over her shoulder back at the other, a little smile playing on her pale, washed-out features. “You and me in my roommate’s bed. Let’s fuck up precious Ms. Perfect’s sheets.”

Greta wasn’t about to resist despite the speed of the offer, and she followed Beth with little more than a horny smile. Despite Greta’s impressive size they weaved through the drunk crowd completely unnoticed, and before long they were locking the door leading to a bedroom fitting of Beth’s description. Stuffed teddy bears were pushed off of pretty pink bed sheets and the frame itself creaked underneath their weight; first from Beth being tossed down on her back and then much greater by the weight of a troll landing atop her. The two women said nothing as Greta loomed over the other girl, pressing every ounce of her muscled body over her and letting her hands explore. She slinked a palm underneath Beth’s skirt to caress where the fishnets wrapped around the girl’s thighs, and her other hand pulled into the goth’s hair to take a tight, fierce fistful of short black locks.

The kiss shared between the two, despite being their first, was thunderously intense. The weight of the troll pressed down to her tiny lover even trough her lips, and her tongue snaked forward to desperately probe and taste the girl’s mouth. Her short tusks did their part as well; scratching and nipping at Beth’s cheeks, but the goth only seemed to delight in the discomfort. While Greta’s tongue battled against the stud in Beth’s, she could hear a tiny, lusty whisper from the tiny, lusty girl.

“...you’re so...so fucking cut…so strong...” She groaned out as her hips rolled forward, a direct response by Greta squeezing her ass. Her fishnet-clad hands rolled across Greta’s shoulders and down her sculpted arms, squeezing those green muscles and shivering as they flexed for her touch. She wasn’t even remotely shy about wanting to trace every inch of the other’s powerful body, letting her fingers gaze under the edge of her shirt to trace a firm abdomen before drawing her nails down in a long, slow scratch. Once more Beth hissed through an increasingly wet and desperate kiss, her voice just as hoarse and her lips tasted faintly of cigarettes and coffee. “...you could break me in half, couldn’t you?”

“Only if you piss me off.” Great responded with her own aroused purr, and forced the kiss to seal once more. She dug in with her tongue and her tusks and made the goth mew underneath her, and she let both hands drop to under her skirt. Two tight, hungry fistfuls of perfect pale ass fell into her hands with a fierce squeeze, and it made Beth shudder from a submissive pulse of desire. Before long those fishnet tights and those thick knee-high combat boots were wrapped around Greta’s waist, linking behind her back to grind forward against her.

Her roommate, a prissy little cunt named Molly, wouldn’t even let Beth smoke in the house. She was thrilled at the idea that in the morning the bitch would have to contend with a bed that not only reeked of cigarettes and beer but whatever lusty fuckstench the two of them could soak into it. She wasn’t planning on the evening being anything resembling “neat.”

After all, that’s why Molly threw the party, wasn’t it?

“You’re such a hot little bitch…” Greta purred, biting down on Beth’s lower lip in the split second after. She tugged it forward and then let it snap back with a tiny bounce, ribbons of spit snapping that once connected their lips. The sudden snort that came from the orc was similar to that of a charging bull, and the heat inside of her was ready to overflow. Panties and jeans couldn’t protect their nethers from each other for long...and pretty soon the orc and the goth would become intimately familiar with every inch of the other.

The only question remained was if there would be any surprises in store for them.

A pair of fishnet covered hands slinked down in between their bodies, and Beth worked feverishly at the clasp of Greta’s belt. While she worked the two women shared a coy smile; they both knew exactly what was in store for them and the fun they were about to have. At least...Greta knew. What Beth found once she managed to open up the front of Greta’s jeans definitely came as a surprise. Her eyes opened wide as something heavy and thick flopped forward and landed squarely in her palm, and she found herself holding a throbbing cock when she had intended to be stroking a nice, smooth pussy. There was a look of surprise marking her features - something a bit rare on the face of a girl who so often identified herself as being stoic and deadpan.

“...yeah.” Greta finally murmured, quirking a brow as she let her weight rest there in her friend’s hand. Beth couldn’t see it from their position but the thick was just as green as the rest of her; the perfect compliment to Greta’s unique orc body. The tip was a few shades darker and was already wet from an intense glistening layer of pre, as if even more proof was needed of her excitement. There was a tiny pause in the momentum as Greta looked at the other girl’s face, reading her expression and trying to get a beat on her response. “You, uh...you got any strong feelings about tha--mmmmf~” She was silenced as the goth girl lurched forward with an arm around her shoulders, yanking her down and kissing her once more.

Greta hadn’t really expected such an enthusiastic acceptance of her rod, but she wasn’t about to complain! She let a hand slink down to assist Beth in holding it, and together their fingers pulled up and down that length in a slow, steady pump. As a growl of pleasure broke from Greta’s throat she couldn’t help but dig her tusks against the goth’s cheeks a little deeper, which only made the goth whimper in her own wave of submissive delight. As lips peeled away and their tongues left wet trails connecting them, the smaller girl’s eyes flickered open and gazed into the powerful image before her.

“...so fucking big.” She whispered, and squeezed it a little more. Her tongue rolled to showcase the metal stud in the center of it, as if promising that Greta would receive a sweet treat when this was all over. “I want it down my throat, but first...first I just have to have it in my cunt. Can you do that for me, Muscles?” Greta, smirking at the new nickname, let her free hand drop to her friend’s nethers in order to assist in that. She let her thick green digits pull Beth’s skirt up over her lap, and her thumb lowered to smear across the front of her panties where the girl was already soaking wet. There was heat and desire there to be certain; this little goth bitch was having the naughty time of her life. Greta’s free hand left her cock so she could brace them both at the top rim of Beth’s panties, and with a quick yank a rip filled the room as she simply tore the garment in half at the front. As she did so Beth practically writhed in pleasure at the primal gesture, and spread her thighs a little further to showcase a shaved pussy with a pierced hood.

“...fuck me, you big bitch…” She groaned, spreading her pussy with the fingers of one hand while the other gripped to the back of Greta’s shoulder, nails digging deep into the flesh. Greta guided her cock forward to prepare just that moment, her tip rubbing back and forth across her new friend’s smooth, wet lips. They were so close, so glorious close to a moment of reckless passion, and Greta’s smile was set against her tusks as she looked down at the other girl.

“I can tell just by looking, it’s going to be a rough fit.” She teased her, though it was hardly a lie. Greta’s cock was damn near the size of the goth girl’s forearm, and just about as thick. A hard task for a girl Beth’s size. “Sure you’re ready for this, babe?”

Beth merely drew a wide, wicked smile across her face. Sure, it might hurt at first...but she was into it. Sure, she might be sore in the morning...but she’d have one hell of a time tonight. Her legs spread a little wider as she looped her arms around the other’s shoulders, clinging to her as she prepared to get pistoned on the biggest cock she had ever encountered.

The only real question was whether she made the orc wrap it up. And to be perfectly honest...there wasn’t much of a question in the matter.

“Just shut the fuck up and shove it in me, already.” Beth responded with a growl, and squeezed the troll’s member as she guided it to her lips. It was still sight-unseen to the goth girl, and perhaps if she paused to take a look she might be surprised to find that it was just as green as the rest of her partner. It was no mere makeup that covered Greta’s face and chest, or those powerful arms that clutched the smaller woman so close. Beth would find out about that later - after the orc had fucked her down to her core and filled her up with warm, sticky cum. As both women threw caution to the wind that green prick pressed against a soft, tight lips, and Beth’s eyes already went large as she realized just what she was up against. “Oh fuuuuuck, you’re gonna stretch me so good...you’re goddamn massive…”

“You look like a girl that can take it.” Greta’s smirk was enormous as she rolled forward with her hips, slowly spearing that big green monster right into the other girl’s slit. It was indeed a bit of a tough push at first; Beth would’ve been a tight fuck even for a girl that wasn’t over a foot taller than her. With a bit of effort on both their parts; however, it didn’t take long before every inch of green dick was firmly nestled inside the tight, wet hole of the gloomy little thing. Beth had fallen silent while she was claimed by the other woman, her breathing caught in her throat as her fingers went fiercely hard against the other’s shoulders. Her nails were digging in against resilient green skin, and her ankles wrapped around Greta’s waist went even tighter. Her toes curled within her combat boots, and once Greta stopped pushing forward Beth spoke up in a staggered, gasping voice.

“S...So...that’s...that’s it?” She swallowed, trying to sound tough but making it very clear in her voice that what she was offered was quite enough. “And here I was...I was almost worried! It’s not so...not so big…” As if Greta wasn’t immensely charmed by the woman already, the goth’s face tried its damndest to look strong and stubborn, pretending she wasn’t getting her pussy impaled on more cock than she ever thought she’d take. The orc leaned down to kiss her forehead, and those tusks scratched against the flesh idly as she did so.

“...if it’s not that big, guess I better make up for it with how hard I fuck you.” She whispered in a kind voice that made Beth swiftly realize the error of her taunt. From there Greta started to throw her strength into a series of wild thrusts, and her strength - as Beth would soon find out - was considerable. Those muscles that lined her powerful arms weren’t merely for show, and that power echoed down to fingers that gripped intense handfuls of pale goth ass. She held the little thing just off the bed as she started to hammer herself forward, plunging every inch of that enormous green cock down to the depths and snapping back again in an instant. Beth’s wail of desire and surprise was muffled as the goth pulled Greta forward by the hair, forcing their lips together in yet another wet and violent kiss that found their tongues waging a war within their mouths. The orc could once more feel that tongue stud rolling between them, and she found herself chasing it as she pounded forward again and again in desperate and fierce waves.

She didn’t get to fuck human girls very often, and she wasn’t about to pass this moment up without giving it all she had. Her entire body was tense and rippling with desire as she continued to pound forward, and every time Beth moaned or whimpered into her mouth it was further inspiration to keep going. The little goth was clearly loving it despite the strain to her tiny little pussy, and on Greta’s end the pleasure was almost overwhelming. So warm, so tight, and so accommodating to those deep thrusts that took every last inch of her...how could she have possibly been so lucky to find such a perfect little goth cocksleeve as this?! It was worth living in the shadows for the rest of the year if she always had a night like this to look forward to!

When Beth hit her first climax, it was violent. Scratching, clawing, her teeth drawing down against that strong orc lower lip and biting. She dug herself against those tusks to the point that pain rolled through her cheeks, and she locked her ankles so tight against the orc’s back that it made it difficult even for Greta’s powerful frame to keep thrusting. Her eyes didn’t close throughout it and she was left unblinking and tense; both eyes rolling up into her head to give her the look of a possessed girl in the throes of passion. All of her trembling and whimpering was more than enough to give Greta what she needed to get to the same point, and as her hips flowed forward she allowed her orgasm to suddenly sweep through her. No protection, no hesitation. That big green cock unleashed its torrent right into Beth’s depths; squirting load after load into that moist valley and making the goth scream in naughty glee.

“Fuuuuck, s...so warm, so much…” She breathed out desperately, watching ribbons of spit bounce between their lips as she did so. “...c...cumming so...so much…”

Greta was visibly shaking by the time her orgasm ended, and a line of sweat dripped from the edge of her brow. Her cock was still fiercely hard inside the little goth, and Beth seemed intent on making sure Greta knew how much she loved her brand new creampie. She kissed her, fondled her, teased her tongue up a sweat-licked neck...and whispered to the green woman’s ear as she rolled her hips up into her shaft once more.

“...you don’t get to be this fucking hot and only let me fuck you once.” She cooed, her nails rolling down Greta’s back. “What’re we going to do next, Muscles?” The tone in her voice was lewd and lusty, suggesting that she’d be down for just about anything Greta desired.

“I’m...I’m not done yet.”

“What do you mean you’re not done ye-OHMIGOD HOW ARE YOU STILL THIS HARD?!” Beth’s words were surprised and laced with shock, but she was hardly complaining as Greta suddenly rushed forward. The green skinned woman took those handholds on her ass to a firm conclusion; lifting the goth girl up off the bed as she rushed forward. The two girls slammed against the wall by the head of the bed with a fierce thud, and the entire time her throbbing green cock pressed deep into Beth’s walls. Greta had used her tremendous strength to sandwich her new friend between the wall and her own muscled frame, and now she held her up with two handfuls of pale ass and a thick green piston with wet, cum-filled lips wrapped around it.

“Oh fuck...oh my fucking god...oh you’re sooooo goddamn hot!” Beth practically growled, letting her arms lock around Greta’s shoulders as she prepared for yet another ride. Her back stung from being slammed into the wall but she couldn’t care less - this big bitch could put her THROUGH the wall and she’d be quite happy so long as she was getting fucked the entire time. Her pussy was dripping of that warm cream Greta had just deposited, and the knowledge that she was going to take on more only made Beth all the more excited. With her hands teasing into Greta’s dark locks she looked at the other woman with a chuckle, her eyes darting to the tiny tusks at the corners of her mouth. “You gonna knock me up with your orc babies?”

Good question - she had no idea how close she was to exactly that happening. If Greta was any less in the moment she might’ve even been a bit self-conscious about it, but so far as Beth knew it was all just a costume. The tusks, the green skin...just a layer of decoration on a muscular woman with a massive cock. The orc grinned wide as she started to rock her hips forward, slamming her member deep into the smaller girl and riding against her with hard, fierce strikes. Though both girls were still mostly clothed, the heat between them was intense and the intimacy couldn’t of been any higher. Greta hadn’t met a girl that could take such a desperate pounding right after getting fucked once, and Beth hadn’t been tossed around like that in...well, she had never been, and it made her all the hotter.

“Crazy little slut, aren’t you?” Greta purred, leaning down to not just kiss at Beth’s neck but bite at it; locking her teeth long enough to leave tiny indents against the flesh along with small scratch marks from her tusks. The way Beth howled from the impact told her the attention was appreciated, and she repeated it on the other side after whispering to her anew. “Who would’ve guessed you were just sitting in the corner waiting to get fucked.”

“Mmm...had to be the right bitch.” Beth purred in response, her legs dangling from the other’s arms and her gaze hungry as she looked to her new friend. She pulled her hands to the back of Greta’s neck and pulled her in once more, sharing another long, wet kiss that ended with her biting at the orc’s bottom lip. When she let it snap back into place she held a firm gaze, whispering in a voice that was as sensual and hungry as it was damaged by years of smoking. “You gonna keep fucking around, or you gonna pound this little cunt until I can’t think straight?”

It was all the encouragement Greta needed. With a wide smile set against her tusks the powerful girl fully began to hammer forward; lunging her cock into Beth’s depths and reaching points she hadn’t before. Every thrust forward was wet and fierce and sent cum squirting down onto Beth’s roommate’s pillows, ensuring that Molly would definitely have to do laundry tomorrow. Each thrust came punched with a fierce grunt from the orc and a scream from the goth girl; her black nails scratching deep lines across the orc’s back and her toes curling within her combat boots. The fucking that came between them was hard and heavy and downright violent; Beth’s little body squeezed tight between the wall and that line of muscled orc flesh, battered between them and used as a pale little cocksleeve. She loved every minute of it, especially when Greta sunk in deep and started to cum once more.

Screaming. Squirting. Kissing. Clawing. The two women were overridden with lust as their shared orgasms struck, and they made as much a mess of each other as they did the pillows below. By the time it had ended Beth was utterly seeping cum out of her pussy with every breath, and each of those breaths was taken within close proximity of Greta’s own. Sweaty and happy, the two lovers looked into one another’s eyes once more, and Beth trembled as she felt her pussy tighten and squeeze Greta’s cock out of her hole. It gave a thud to Molly’s pillow underneath them, leaking cream as Beth found the strength to whisper.

“I...that was...holy fucking shit.” She gave a groan, and kissed Greta once more firmly on the lips. “...never been fucked like that before.”

“Heh...never had someone that could take it like that.” Greta murmured, and started to lower her hands. She let Beth drop down to Molly’s pillow where her pussy could leak cum all across it; an overflowing creampie that couldn’t be contained by those pale folds. “What you wanna do now…?”

Beth, exhausted and laced with sweat, filled with cum and utterly satisfied, tilted her head up and looked to the towering green orc before her.

“Well…We’re a fuckin’ mess. Let’s see what kinda fancy soaps Molly has in the shower.” Beth flashed the larger woman a wide grin, her palms flattening against the thick biceps of the other. She squeezed her powerful lover before gesturing to the door at the far end, and started to slither out from underneath her right after. It wasn’t too terribly hard to wiggle free thanks to the layer of sweat collected against them, though by the time she had stood up it was clear her knees were a bit too shaky for stability. “Wooo, fuck--”

“Gotcha. Yer fine, babe.” Greta’s voice was soft and even comforting as her hands pressed to the goth girl’s shoulders from behind, holding her steady until the other girl was able to catch her feet under her. Once Beth was no longer in danger of toppling over she sent the girl forward with a tiny smack on the rear, and an appreciative look while the goth began to pad towards the distant bathroom. Greta; still weary and spent with her cock hanging out, looked down to the pillow that had suffered the brunt of their tawdry lust. “...whew. Sorry, Molly. What a fuckin’ mess.”

She hadn’t met Molly yet, but it was a pretty safe bet the girl wouldn’t want to lay her head down to sleep any time soon...at least not without putting her cum and squirt-stained pillowcase through the wash first.

It didn’t take long for Greta to follow her new lover into the bathroom, only to find that Beth had already slithered out of her clothes and was already standing in the shower. Wearing nothing more than the dark, slightly smeared eyeshadow and the various piercings littering her sensitive spots, Beth offered the other girl a wink as she started the shower’s water running. She gestured to the bathroom floor where her discarded clothing laid; by that point little more than a pile of fishnet with cum webbed against the mesh.

“Just drop your shit there, Muscles.” She smirked at the orc while she started the shower’s blast and began adjusting the temperature. “I locked the door, so Molly won’t be bustin’ in on us. She’s probably getting gangbanged in the kitchen by now anyway.”

“Huh. Maybe I should stop by, then.” Greta’s tease came as she stripped out of her clothes, dropping her pants completely down around her ankles and working herself out of her sneakers. She cast a cocky look to the slippery wet goth, a smile set against her tusked features. “Never participated in a college girl gangbang before.”

“If you think I’m done with your cock tonight, you’re out of your fuckin’ mind.” Beth’s voice managed to be mysterious and alluring even under the rush of the shower, and she turned to face the other woman with a hungry look playing in her eyes. She lifted a single hand to give the orc a “come hither” motion, beckoning her close even as she felt cum ooze from her pussy more and more as the seconds passed. This big bitch had fucked and filled her more than she ever had been before, and seeing her naked now in all her glory was enough to make her want a third round. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long before Greta to move and join her. “Bring it in, Bitch. Your little slut wants some shower sex.”

With an invitation like that, it was easy to see why Greta didn’t think things out properly that evening. It was easy to understand why she stepped so willingly into the shower more exposed to Beth than she had ever been. Her green cock was finally visible as well as every other green inch of her; a color that didn’t rub off even when she joined Beth under the heat of the shower. The two women pressed together; two warm, wet bodies colliding as Greta squeezed her lover’s ass and helped lift her up to her toes, their mouths joining in a hungry kiss that brought tusks on one end and a tongue piercing on the other. It was the same wet and hungry desire that the two women had already shared, though now it was surrounded by the steam of Molly’s shower and the vague scent of her bathroom potpourri. Flowery and sweet, and somehow enhanced by the growing warmth in the room.

There was a lot of distraction for both of them that evening, and it took a long fucking time to realize something was strange about her lover. Literally; a long time spent fucking in the shower. Green cock spread her pussy once more as she was gently claimed against the tile, screaming into the blast of hot water as she explored the other woman’s muscles and powerful frame once more. It wasn’t until her fuckhole had been used a third time by the towering orc that their kiss started to slow, and with a half-sleepy look Beth finally started to put a few things together. Her hands slid over Greta’s shoulders, and for the first time she realized that the color wasn’t rubbing off.

“...what the…” Curiosity lined her brow at first, and her fingers slapped down against the other woman’s flesh even harder. She dug her nails across tough green skin, even grabbed the soap and rolled it over a bicep, only to see the same tone meet her. “...the fuck did you…”

“Mmm?” Greta was even slower on the realization; still satisfied and happy that her cock had gotten drained yet again. It wasn’t until she saw the look of growing surprise in Beth’s eyes that she realized a sobering thought: she wasn’t like Beth. She was green. She was tusked. She was...not human, even though she couldn’t wager a guess at what the fuck she actually was. In a desperate hope to get the jump on things Greta started to speak, and for the first time the bold orc’s tone lacked cockiness or confidence of any kind. “Uh...well, uh...it’s...I’m...this is just how...just how I am.”

Just how she was. A good thing for a teenager to tell their parents when they figured out they liked other girls, but...hardly an excuse for tricking a girl into fucking a monster. Beth, wide eyed, turned to face the slippery, powerful, naked orc still holding her in her arms. With the other woman’s cum still oozing out of her, with the taste of Greta’s kiss still on her tongue, Beth trembled as she spoke up in light of this realization.

“You...you’re…” While her voice quivered, Beth’s hands worked across Greta’s body as if to confirm what she had been told. Muscles and green skin were abundantly clear, yet one of her hands drifted up until her thumb hooked against the side of one of Greta’s short tusks. From there she pulled her thumb to the side and watched as Greta’s head moved along with it; assuring the little goth with soaking wet hair that they weren’t a cheap pair of Halloween fakes. Beth’s eyes went wider and wider as the shower rained down upon them still, drops rolling from her body the same as cream dripped from her slit. With a tightening throat and a racing heart, the slender little thing finally found her strength to speak. “This...is...fucking amazing!”

Greta had to admit; she didn’t expect that sort of an enthusiastic reaction. Her friend was so gloomy when they first met from across the room, but now the smile playing on Beth’s features was impossible to ignore. Stretching from ear to ear, her grin was childlike in nature and showed her enthusiasm at what could only be described as an unexpected bedfellow.

“You’re really like this?! The green skin, the muscles, the tusks, the...the fucking amazing cock?!” She giggled wildly, and let her fingers run down Greta’s biceps with her nails flexed out. “Baby, you’re so goddman hot! It’s like I spent the whole night getting drilled by my own personal orc!”

“...I always considered myself more of a troll than an orc, but…” Greta’s shoulders rolled, and she slid her hands down to brace against the sides of the smaller girl’s waist. Even as the shower’s blast still danced from their forms she held her tight, making sure Beth didn’t slip in her enthusiasm. “You don’t seem bothered by this. I’m...not used to this reaction.”

“Bothered? Why would I be bothered?!” Beth beamed, and her arms launched around the taller woman’s shoulders to hang against her. Her tiny breasts squeezed underneath Greta’s own copious shelf, and she drug her torso back and forth to tease Greta’s belly with her nipple piercings. “C’mon, let’s get dried off. I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but I wanna get to know the bitch that fucked me all night.”

Rare words to leave Beth’s mouth to be certain.

\---

It was a mere five minutes later that the two girls were mostly dried off, and Beth allowed her bare back to ease against the orc’s impressive chest. They were sitting on Molly’s bed with Greta’s legs stretched out to the side, framing the tiny goth who was contently nestled against her. As Greta worked at drying off Beth’s hair with a bath towel, the other girl clicked her tongue stud to the roof of her mouth before idly speaking up.

“So...you were always like this?” She asked; trying to hold back some level of her curiosity just so she didn’t come off as rude. While she spoke her hands circled underneath Greta’s knees and pulled her legs against her; purposely trapping herself between those powerful thighs. “Ever since you were little?”

“Never knew anything else.” Greta remarked, and for the moment she was deeply glad that Beth was facing away from her. Otherwise, the goth might’ve seen how much she was smiling around her tusks. Sex was generally easy to come by; even for a woman with such a unique body as hers. But this sort of sweet interaction? This sort of gentle affection, sitting there drying a cute college girl’s hair? It was a rare treat indeed, and she couldn’t stop beaming. It certainly helped that Beth’s plump little rump was pressed against Greta’s shaft, which had calmed down considerably but was still a noticeable obstacle. “Didn’t know my parents. A cab driver found me when I was little, raised me from there. When she died I just sort of...kept going.” There was a small pause as she contemplated her reality, wondering if it was worth telling to a date. “...I mostly live under the Pennybacker bridge these days.”

“The one by Capital of Texas highway?” Finally the goth turned her head, looking over her shoulder and past the veil of the bath towel so she could catch sight of the other woman. Though Beth wasn’t known to be a particularly bright and sunny girl, there was a genuine look of concern playing on her features. “...you’re saying you don’t have a home, Greta?”

“I...well…” The orc bit down on her bottom lip, and slowly rolled her broad, powerful shoulders. “I get by. The cold never really bothers me. And as you can imagine, nobody else does either.” She afforded herself a slightly proud smikle at that; enjoying her intimidating presence. “I do odd jobs for some of the folks that don’t care what I look like. Mostly on the up and up.” A slight, hesitant pause. “...mostly.”

“Homeless, mostly legitimate orc.” Beth popped her lips, and gave a soft laugh as she began to lean back. The towel fell from her hair and she pressed her head back into the inviting presence of Greta’s warm breasts; sighing contently as the two women relaxed into the cum-stained sheets. She even scooped one of Greta’s powerful hands close and turned its palm to face her, using her other hand to trace the lines in the orc’s larger fist. “Y’know, it was always my favorite race in fantasy stuff. I played an Orc Shaman since vanilla all the way through Legion, but then I got a little burned out.”

“...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“And hell, Half-Orc Berserker all through 3.5. Skipped 4th. When 5th came out and they made Bards playable again, I rolled another Half-Orc in a heartbeat.”

“Still no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mmm...Half-Orc.” Beth couldn’t help but giggle, looking up at the other woman once more. “I always wondered how much fun it was for those human girls, getting bent over and railed by some big green cock. A big orc cock.” Her cheeks blushed; a surprising pink tone set against her otherwise grim features. “I know what it’s like, now. And it’s as fucking amazing as I thought it would be.”

“Heh...I understood that, at least.” Greta offered a smile, and moved a hand forward to tease her fingers across Beth’s bangs, down along the edge of her cheek. She cradled the girl’s face in her palm for a lingering second, and bit down on her bottom lip. A content evening with a human girl that didn’t just accept her - but relished her. It was a rare treat for Greta, but she wasn’t quite sure how to build on it. What was right? What was appropriate? All she knew was that she had a hard decision to make. “Hey. Maybe...maybe we should…”

The words hung in Greta’s throat, and she briefly found herself conflicted. Was she really about to ask this? There was any one of a thousand ways it could go wrong, and yet...she couldn’t help herself. She imagined that few could, considering the tiny, fuckable little body squeezed against her.

“...go out sometime?” Greta finally tilted her head, speaking in a voice that was desperately struggling to sound casual. “You know, grab dinner. Movie. Something like that.” Despite her best efforts to throw the words out there as if they were of no consequence, Beth was able to see right through it. She turned around with a steady smile playing on her features - a smile that by now had completely replaced her gloomy look. Turns out all it took for the little goth to smile through the night was a couple of heavy creampies, and the sweet affections of a woman that could otherwise snap her in half.

“Asking me out on a date, Muscles?” Beth teased, and wiggled her rump from side to side since she knew it was wedged back against her lover’s member. She even allowed a hand to drift behind them, fingers moving to that familiar shaft and curling around it. With a few locks of dark hair dusting above her eyes Beth pondered the question for a few seconds, and she clicked her tongue stud to the roof of her mouth before responding in careful fashion. “Not sure. Let me suck your cock to figure out if I want to or not.”

“Huh?” Greta wasn’t exactly complaining, but she was stunned from not only the girl’s unusual request, but the fact that she wanted to go yet again. This little goth wasn’t one that tired out soon, and already Greta was stiffening under her attention. Beth didn’t wait for permission before rolling around on the bed, laying flat on her tummy with her mouth drawing near. A few warm kisses against Greta’s sack followed, all while Beth pumped her slowly and steadily with her free hand. “Not that I’m complaining, but...why?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to date someone if I didn’t like the taste of their dick.” Beth responded, her tongue smoothing across one side of Greta’s balls and giving her a long, savoring lick. She smacked her lips after she was finished, and chuckled before leaning to the other side. “...that was good. And this side-” Another long lick during which Greta could feel not just Beth’s tongue, but that tiny metal stud caressing up one of her balls. She shuddered, her hands locking against the sheets as her muscles went tense once more. Beth merely purred before teasing her tongue at the very center - that sensitive spot where Greta’s sack met her shaft. “So far so good. Nice flavor. I could see having this for breakfast every morning.”

“You’re digging yourself into all kinds of holes.” Greta finally smirked, and she let a powerful hand drift down to bring her fingers into Beth’s dark hair. After taking a firm grip she guided Beth’s mouth to the start of her tip, and she watched while the goth teased her tongue slowly around that thick, oozing green head. “I’m already expecting a blowjob every morning and several runs at your cunt each night. Really think you can keep up that pace?” Beth, with a tiny quirk to her brow, responded by wrapping her mouth around Greta’s cock and immediately dropping down. Greta’s eyes went wide as she saw her inches disappear down into Beth’s mouth; going way past the point where the orc would’ve thought it would stop. She watched as Beth deepthroated her with true passion; that nose buried into Greta’s green lap and her throat noticeably bulged. She held herself there as ribbons of spit oozed from the sides of her mouth and she openly fought back a gag, showing Greta that she could handle a monster green dick like few others could. Greta was almost worried about her new friend’s well-being before Beth snapped her head back up, licking her lips and looking utterly, sinfully delighted.

“I’m a lonely bitch curious enough to buy toys most girls would faint at.” She spoke simply, content that Greta’s spit-covered cock was proof enough of her stamina and strength. “I been training for a cock like this...lucky me it comes attached to the sexiest whore I’ve ever seen in my life.” It was almost sweet, in the fucked up Halloween party way. Greta merely grinned, her lips spreading among her tusks, and she felt her greater passions flare once more.

“...I feel bad for your roommate. She’s going to have a hell of a mess to clean up tomorrow.” Came Greta’s smirking response, just as she shoved a giggling Beth right down on her cock once more. The deepthroating resumed, but this time it was with the orc controlling the motions and making her little goth slut handle her cock in deep, wild, even violent strikes. Beth’s little voice squeaked out in joyful gasps, and one of her hands lowered to her own sopping pussy, where she had shoved three fingers desperately inside. Being used as a cocksleeve for giant green dick suited her well, and Greta would’ve been a damn fool to pass it up.

From there, Greta began to facefuck her new friend right there on Molly’s bed, eager to add to the growing wet mess they had already covered it in. The orc woman - powerful but lonely - had finally found someone that seemed to relish who she was. There were going to be trials ahead of them to be certain, and she knew it’d be silly to suspect that their differences wouldn’t cause some problems, but...Greta had never had a girlfriend before, and it was well past time she did.

Beth was something special, a fearless human capable of enduring the tempest of an orc’s violent passions. She could smile while being deepthroated, and beg for more right after her cunt was made to overflow with cum. Could she handle life alongside this woman; though? Could she endure the strange world she was able to get swept up in just as easily as she handled Greta’s cock?

Neither of them knew the answers. Austin was a hell of a city...but it could be monstrous as well. They’d just have to find out together, and fuck as recklessly and desperately as they could manage in the meantime.

End of the Chapter One.


	2. Closed on Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke Bray is a lonely forty-year old librarian that's about to get a big surprise. Specifically, that one of the old books that just arrived at the Austin History Center is holding one hell of a secret...and a pretty big cock.

Keep Austin Monstrous  
Chapter Two: Closed on Mondays  
-by Drace Domino

The halls of the Austin History Center always felt so much larger on Mondays, especially late at night. In twelve hours or so the doors would once again be open for the general public to come in and learn as much as they could about their city, though the way things were going they’d be lucky to have enough people show up to cover the cost of keeping the lights on. It was a downright depressing situation all around, and working at the History Center was like watching a cherished loved one slowly fade away. Brooke Bray could only imagine how big the halls would feel the day she was forced to hang up the notice of closure.

She sighed softly as she padded her way to her office; cradling a stack of books under one arm and moving with precision and efficiency. Though it was well into the evening there were still tasks that needed to be done, a side effect of having to lay off staff after a rough summer. It was a bit remarkable how a building that did so little business could still manage to provide her with so much to do, but every day it seemed like her duty list increased. These days she was part curator, part janitor, part researcher, and part human resources...though that last task was the easiest of all considering there was only a handful of them left. Of them she was easily the most indispensible, but that was purely because she was the only one of the History Center’s employees that didn’t seem to mind staying so late every single night.

Not like she had anything to go home to, at least.

“Let’s see...I’ll just get these last few filed and call it for the night.” Brooke murmured to herself as she put the stack of books down on the desk, and sat before it with a sweeping motion. Even though she was the only one working that day she had dressed as professionally as ever - a pencil skirt with dark nylons and flats, and a long sleeve button-up white blouse that gave her the look of a schoolteacher. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose fitting bun at the back of her head, and wireframe glasses perching upon her nose helped to solidify the look. Her sister liked to tease her for her look and say she looked like a librarian - but Brooke was very critical and careful to explain that it librarian duties were only a fragment of her responsibilities. As she looked over the newest book arrivals; however, they certainly felt like a significant portion. “I’ll try that new sandwich place on West Anderson tonight. Been meaning to stop by there…”

The sandwich place had closed an hour ago, and it hadn’t been “new” for six months. It was a discussion she had with herself at least once a week.

As Brooke continued with her lonely work the hands on the clock continued to tick, taking what was already a late evening well into night. She hadn’t eaten since lunch and yet pushed on without any struggle, only occasionally taking a sip from a nearby bottle of water. Within the dark halls and tall ceilings of the History Center the only light was the desk lamp Brooke worked from, and it was more than enough for her to pass through the newest arrivals, meticulously check every page for damage, and chronicle it within the center’s logbooks. Boring work for a woman that most would describe as the same, which was likely why she excelled so much in it.

As the forty-year-old pulled forward the very final book from the stack, she was immediately surprised to find that its cover was drastically different from the other new acquisitions. While the rest of the books had noticeable damage and had aged considerably, this final one was pristine and as beautiful as a fresh print. Her interest piqued, Brooke spoke to herself as she jotted down a few notes, her free hand teasing delicate fingers down the book’s spine.

“Leather binding...dark purple cover. No surface damage, surprisingly. Also no title or information.” She flipped the book over and examined its back before putting it face-forward once more, and finally moving to take ahold of the cover. When she opened the book to take a first glance at what laid inside, it was enough to make her drop her pen from her hand and give a sudden gasp. Her seat skidded back in place as she instinctively pushed away, only pausing after her initial reaction to once again read the words printed on the very first page. Surely...she must’ve read them wrong?

“Hello, Dr. Brooke Bray.” The words were written in an elegant and alluring script. Fine penmanship, if more than a little unnerving. “Shall I keep you company?”

Brooke swallowed nervously as she gazed down at the book, her heart still racing from the sudden fright. It wasn’t the first time that she had jumped at shadows during a late night in the Austin History Center, but something about this felt...off. The mature woman took a long, deep breath, and pondered just what to do as any intellectual would.

“This...this has to be some sort of ridiculous prank.” Brooke voiced her concerns aloud, her voice stern and irate as she slinked back into place in front of her desk. With a hand that still lightly trembled she grasped her nearby bottle of water and drew it to her lips, taking a few long, slow sips as she once more looked over the text in the book before her.

Hello, Dr. Brooke Bray. Shall I keep you company?

It was probably some joke from the boy that delivered recovered books to the History Center, or one of her coworkers that always seemed so keen to make light at her expense. As the resident “joyless crone” of the center, it wouldn’t of been the first time she had been the brunt of a prank. This one, though, was strange indeed. Planting a book with the expectation that she’d come across it late at night and get slightly startled? It was sort of pathetic, if she was being completely honest. With a roll of her eyes and the utter dismissal of this ludicrous joke, Brooke moved a hand out to flip to the next page of the purple tome - just to make sure that there was nothing legitimate inside that needed attention.

What she saw on the next page was nearly enough to make her leap from her seat all over again. She snapped right back into a moment of fear and surprise, her eyes going wide and her heart immediately beginning to race. Cheeks turned a vibrant red, and her voice filled the History Center’s halls with an echoing, shocked tone.

“What the hell is this?!” She roared, slamming her hands down as she gazed at a drawing of...well...her. Filling the next page of the book was what looked like an aged sketch of Brooke herself; wearing her boring dress shirt and pencil skirt, though sitting flat with her knees spread and her panties discarded. The drawn picture of Brooke Bray was clearly masturbating; her head craned back in what looked like orgasmic bliss and glorious attention paid to the detail of the juice across her thighs. Instantly Brooke’s expression snapped from surprise to one of intense outrage, and she fumed aloud just in case any of her pranksters could hear. “I’m so sick of being the brunt of your jokes, Allison, Rebecca! Why can’t you two just leave me alone?!” If only those two sluts would’ve been picked for one of those waves of layoffs.

Brooke knew full well she shouldn’t, for her own mental well being, but she flipped to the next page and only became angrier. A new picture waited for her and she was still the star, though this time she was braced on her hands and knees while a faceless, fit man fucked her from behind. Once again the detail was impressive: the lines of his muscles, the way hair peeked from her bun in chaotic strands, and of course the nectar that dripped from her pussy. If this really was a trick from Allison and Rebecca, they had put in the money to hire a professional artist for it. Poor Brooke didn’t know if she should be flattered...or all the more outraged.

“You...you bitches, after all I do for you…” She was raving to herself as she flipped to the next page, growling and preparing herself for the worst. It was an exercise in futility, for what she received wasn’t anything she could’ve prepared to witness. The sight of her own sketched self trapped between two men, her pussy and her ass filled with thick, throbbing cock. Near her head in the picture another man stood in silhouette, offering his length up to her which she was clearly ready to accept. The drawn version of Brooke was quite the nympho, it would seem, and as the historian continued she could feel her throat tightening and her body growing hot. Prank aside, anger aside...it was a little exciting.

She continued to flip through the pages, marvelling at the detail that Allison and Rebecca must have gone through to humiliate her. More pictures of her with men without faces, bending over to let them fuck her, sucking their cocks as she jerked two others, or spreading her own ass out wide so their cum oozed from her hole. The pictures just seemed to go on and on without any apparent end, and before Brooke knew it she had flipped well past the halfway point of that massive tome.

“The...the hell is this…” She whispered, sounding more concerned than anything as she kept going. What sort of game was this? Whatever it was - it was cruel. The version of Brooke Bray in the old tome was clearly beloved by men, so much so that they couldn’t keep their cocks out of her. They adored her. They lusted after her. They painted her with their cum. The mature woman could feel her body trembling more and more as she reached for the next page, and with a quiet acknowledgement she realized that all of her exploring through the book’s pages had made her...remarkably wet.

Hell, maybe it wasn’t a prank at all. Maybe it was a gift.

It wasn’t until the very next page; however, that Brooke once more screamed into the dark, silent space of her office. When she flipped the page something suddenly stuck straight up out of the center of the book, like some sort of remarkably advanced pop-up. Brooke’s scream only lasted a few brief seconds before she collected herself and her eyes went wide, staring at...at…

“...wow…” The mature woman was practically breathless as she marvelled at the massive cock sticking straight up out of the center of the tome. It was easily well past a foot tall, with a girth that could’ve made most women quiver. It didn’t quite look like a human penis, considering the fact that it was purple with an oddly sculpted head, but it was quite clearly some sort of cock. Moreover, as Brooke stared at it, she could see it twitch as it awaited attention.

The librarian swallowed nervously, and was faced with yet another decision. A sudden, mysterious cock? A strange book that read like her own fictional sexual conquests? There was only one thing to do in this situation: 

Touch it. How else could she determine if what she was seeing was real, or if she was completely going mad from the loneliness of her work? It was with a deep breath and a slightly nervous shiver that Brooke moved a hand forward to touch that throbbing purple cock - with the eraser of her pencil.

Poke, poke, poke. The thing swung gently from side to side from the impact of her prodding, and Brooke tilted her head as she watched it. The tip of it was similar to that of a man’s but was thicker and wider at the crest of the head; almost like it was designed to make sure it was harder to pull out than it was to push inside. An efficient design, she had to admit, especially considering the fact she was already worked up from all of those pictures. After a few more pokes Brooke looked to where the thing was popping out of the book; the base of that sudden cock, to see if she could figure anything out.

“Just...what the hell is going on…?” She whispered to herself, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. It truly looked like the thing was simply jutting out from in between the pages, a flawless shaft that demanded attention. As her curiosity grew stronger and stronger, she finally moved her bare hand forward to explore even further. Soon those delicate librarian fingers were slowly moving to caress that shaft from the side; first with an exploratory touch that drug from the tip to as close to the base as she was able to get. A throb. A shiver. A slow, muscular twitch of that powerful tip. Brooke drew her hand back to look at her fingertips, chewing idly on her bottom lip as she did so. “Losing it, Brooke. Your sister was right. If you kept a fake dick in the bedroom, you wouldn’t be seeing them at work.”

Unfortunately, the simple reality remained that she was seeing one at work, and it demanded her full attention. With a nervous swallow Brooke’s hand dropped forward yet again, and this time she allowed her smooth, soft grip to wrap around it. Fear coursed through her as she could actively feel it throb within her grip - the clear sign of not only a heated arousal, but the pulsing reminder that what she held was a living creature. Or at the very least...responsive. She squeezed that purple length softly before slowly pulling her hand up to the tip and then back down, simulating the most basic of intimate gestures as she studied that throbbing length closely. Maybe if she played with it a bit, she could get to the bottom of this mystery!

All of those pictures she had just seen of herself were gone from her thoughts for the moment, though the aftermath remained in the form of a wet slit hiding behind her panties. It was that arousal creeping within her that compelled her to first handle that purple length, and it was that wetness between her thighs that encouraged her further. Poking the purple cock with her eraser was for intellectual curiosity - stroking it with her bare, smooth fingers was for arousal.

“...this is amazing.” Brooke whispered as she kept going, drawing her face near as she continued to stroke that length. The faster and faster her hand went the more responsive it was within her grip, trembling and shivering and even letting a line of precum ooze from the tip. As she used her free hand to trace a line down the wet streak it left she gave another gasp of sheer amazement, and even pursed her lips to give the thing a tender gust of air - a whisper of proof that there was more than just warm hands waiting for it on the outside of the book’s pages. “I’m starting to think this definitely isn’t a pran--OH HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF ELECTRIC TITS!”

It was the first time Brooke had ever shouted in the Austin History Center in such a vulgar fashion, but it was for good reason. In hindsight she should’ve known what the end result of stroking that length would be, but what she didn’t count on was just how much of it would arrive! As she stroked that purple length the uniquely shaped head gave a sudden twitch, and a burst of white cum shot straight up in the air only to rain down across the desk. Some of it splashed to Brooke’s glasses; smearing one lense, but through the other she gazed in horror as the cum arced in a forbidden direction - the other books!

“No! No no no, stop! Stop cumming, Book!” Frantically the librarian scrambled to do her best to stop the other priceless books from being smeared; throwing her arms above them to protect them from the cream while that purple length just kept spewing more and more of it. It had been a while for poor Brooke, but she didn’t remember any man ever cumming this much! That cock was spasming so hard that the book itself bounced up and down from the desk, and it painted in sticky white cream like a frantic, berserk artist. Much to the librarian’s dismay. “You’re making a huge mess, stop! Please, stop!”

With a swift motion Brooke slid one hand underneath the book’s bindings, and the other dashed ahead to grab a long-ignored glass of water. After dumping the drink out on the stonework floor she tipped the glass to the edge of that throbbing tip, and whimpered while she watched it squirt rope after rope into it. It gave her a temporary reprieve to look back at her desk and witness all the cum that had already been sprayed - it would take an hour to clean up this mess, and the damn thing was still going!

“Please, please please pleeeeease finish!” Brooke whimpered, her body tensing up as she saw the cum near the brim. Soon it would be pouring out over the edge and past her fingers, ready to make even more of a mess. “I’ll do anything, just please stop!”

With those words from her lips, the book’s purple cocktip immediately stopped spewing cream. It hovered over the now-full glass, a glass that had become heavy from its cream and was now warming Brooke’s gentle grip on it. Though the librarian hadn’t realized it yet, she had just made a deal...and whatever it was hiding inside of the book was intent on claiming its part of it.

“Whew...thank you.” Brooke whispered, before gazing down at her sticky hand still holding the glass. “Ick. Can’t believe this. You must’ve, uh...must’ve been pent up.” She sighed, and blew a few strands of hair away from her face, only to see them fly up and stick to the cum covering one of her lenses.

She took a few short seconds to lay the book back down, and set the cum-filled glass beside it. It wasn’t until she laid it flat once more that she saw the words that had just appeared - written in the same elegant script as before, addressed directly to the History Center’s finest employee.

“...oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Brooke’s whimpered, reading what was to be her part of the bargain.

“I have ceased my flow.” The words read in bold, if over dramatic fashion. “And in return, you shall...drink the whole glass.”

Brooke’s eyes passed over the words written in the book an extra three times, just to make sure she read it right. In between each take she glanced to the glass of cum that sat on the desk, a tall tumblr of creamy white that was so full long threads of it had breached the lip and oozed down the side. It was a glass so full it didn’t need a coaster - it needed a damn bucket. The mere thought of gulping it all down was enough to make Brooke wince, yet the book seemed insistent on it.

“Drink the whole glass.” Brooke said aloud, staring at the book and speaking directly to it. “That giant glass of your weird magic book cum.”

“Payment for ceasing my flow.” The words on the aged pages shivered and reformed to make a new statement, to encourage its newest accomplice to do its devious bidding. “C’mon it’ll be fun.”

“C’mon. It’ll be fun.” Brooke repeated the words slowly, and clicked her tongue in pointed fashion after she finished. She took another long look at the cum-filled glass and took a deep breath, still trying to wrap her head around how she could possibly gulp every bit of it down. Just to get things started she moved out a hand to pull it from the table, and groaned at the sheer weight of it. Even if it was a frosty chocolate milkshake, it’d be a hell of a chore to drink it all...and she suspected that the book’s weird magical cum wasn’t going to go down anywhere near as smooth. Brooke adjusted her glasses in poised fashion while levelling her gaze to the strange tome once more, her eyes first glancing at the tip of that purple cockhead and then all the way back down to the words encouraging her onward. “So...your argument is that I should drink this glass of - let’s be honest - warm book sperm, because it will ‘be fun?’”

“Yeah, seriously, talk about hot.” The book’s words shivered and reformed once more, sounding less like an ancient relic coaxing a minion into darkness and more like a horny fratboy trying to get nudes. “If you don’t do it, I’ll just keep at it. Nice place you have here, be a shame if someone were to...cum all over i-”

“All right, all right, just shut the fuck up already.” Brooke rolled her eyes, somehow managing to cut off a magical flowing script. The book stopped writing its latest attempt to talk her into it when the forty year old lifted the glass up to her lips, and with a deep breath and a bold look on her face started to drink. In truth, she still wasn’t sure why. The book was already proving itself to be a mystical asshole, and the notion of chugging a full glass of cream was still enough to make her stomach to flips at the mere thought. Still, in light of everything she had already witnessed and especially with the steady dampening of her nethers, it felt like the right decision.

Brooke closed her eyes tight as she started to drink, tipping the glass higher and higher as she let it all sweep across her tongue and right into her throat. Brooke couldn’t even handle the taste of beer under most circumstances, or for that matter really heavy dairy. How was she going to manage this?! As she soon found out; however, it rolled down her throat with surprising ease. The flavor was nothing quite like she had known before - not that she had swallowed gallons of cum in her day, but she certainly imagined it didn’t taste this good! The texture was a delight on her tongue and as it oozed down her throat she felt warm and content, as if every swallow of cum was the first sip from a mug of cocoa with a liberal dollop of marshmallow. Brooke’s eyes remained closed as she kept drinking and her throat bobbed steadily as she kept gulping, taking small mouthfuls and swallowing while her tongue cradled the rest. It wasn’t long before a line of sticky white started to roll from the corner of her lips but she was ready for it; catching it with a finger and ushering it all the way back up to poke into her mouth.

By the time she had finished the only marks on the glass was a sticky resin that couldn’t be cleaned without licking it, a few smudged fingerprints from where she held it, and lipstick marks at the edge. She looked back down to the book once more, smacking her lips together and arching a brow in coy, patient fashion. Frankly, she couldn’t believe that she had managed to down it all, but for the moment she was playing it cool.

“There. Happy?” She asked, and once more adjusted her glasses to keep them perfectly framed on her intellectual features. Her eyes focused when the book’s writing continued, this time written in a messier script, as if it was clearly distracted.

“...fuck’s sakes, lady, you handled that like it was nothing!” The book’s script told of how impressed it was, but the throbbing of its thick purple cock was the real proof of how much it enjoyed the show. “Like...fuck, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Brooke responded simply, still unwanting to discuss just how wet and aroused she had become. The phantom images in the book, the handjob she had given it, now a glass of creamy cum...she was quite sure she was going insane, but even more sure she had never been even half this excited before. “I’m more experienced than I look.”

She wasn’t. Not even close. She was actually less experienced than she looked, considering the glasses and the hair bun suggested a level of “dirty secretary” she had failed to live up to. The book; of course, didn’t know that, and was still impressed with its current companion.

“Well, very well! Then in that case, harlot, you shall continue to do my bidding!” The book’s script grew larger and larger, nearly screaming from the page. That purple cock throbbed, and the book itself shook from side to side in dramatic fashion. “First, bend over and present yourself for me, whor-OW HEY LADY WATCH IT!”

The book hadn’t expected Brooke’s hand to suddenly lunge out, grab it at the base of its big purple cock, and twist. Not enough to really hurt it, but just enough to let it know that this particular lonely, middle-aged librarian was properly done fucking around.

“Oh no, no more demands from you.” She growled, her eyes narrow behind her glasses and her tone clearly not one to be fucked with. “I’m at the ass end of a fourteen hour work day. I’ve got no boyfriend, no friends, and this morning I heard a kid call me a Golden Girl. Do you know what that means?”

“S...Someone that’s really cool and super ho-yeoch!” A fierce squeeze was enough to keep the book in check; at least long enough for her to speak again.

“I’m sick of being stepped on, and I’m sick of not having any fun.” Brooke glared, one of her eyes twitching as she drew in a few long, deep breaths. “So before this goes any further, it’s time you do something for me…”

The look on Brooke’s face, as well as the grip she had around the book’s cock, was enough to suggest that the librarian had been pushed to her limit and wasn’t fucking around any longer. You couldn’t just make someone gulp down a whole glass of cum and expect to be able to demand more of them! She had limits, after all!

“Tell me what the fuck you are.” Brooke’s voice was steady and stern, as if she were addressing some of the younger employees of the Austin History Center. “And if you can manage it, how about speaking up? It’s late, I’m tired, and I’m sick of reading.” She paused, still feeling the pulse of the book within that thick, weighty cock resting in her palm. The arousal that had been creeping over her was still present; of course, ever since she had witnessed those drawings of her getting ravaged and fucked within the pages of the tome. But a woman could only take so much, even when she was worked up and aroused. Thankfully, her sudden turn to being the one in charge made it clear to her new friend that the power dynamic between them wasn’t quite so simple, and for the first time it made a noise beyond the sound of turning pages or a squirting cock.

A soft, pleasant sounding sigh. As that voice filled the air between them the book started to tremble in place, and that purple cock suddenly vanished from Brooke’s hand and retreated entirely into the pages. A blue mist seemed to overtake the entire thing and then slowly began to take form until a ghostly image presented itself to her. The form was the upper half of a human body; blue and translucent, and it leaned on the back binding of the book as it stared ahead at the librarian. As if the book was a brick wall in between the real world and its own, the figure dropped its chin in an open palm and gave Brooke a lazy glance. Framing androgynous features and marked with flowing, wispy white locks that continually swayed and shifted, the book’s true form finally offered the librarian a tiny smile before speaking.

“So...this is me.” The ghostly figure offered itself, in all its genderless yet beautiful glory. It was a breathtaking sight even putting aside the fact it was ethereal; features that were as gorgeous as any movie star’s had ever been. It was enough to make Brooke’s heart skip a few beats and her arousal intensify even further, though that was measured with the knowledge that she, at least for the moment, was staring face to face at a ghost. Something that she likely would’ve been far more upset about if she hadn’t spent the past twenty minutes fondling a magical cock and drinking down its cum.

“You’re cute.” The librarian observed, casually adjusting her glasses as she looked at the attractive features of her new friend. She didn’t dare reach out to touch the spirit, though the impulse was suddenly burning inside of her to do so. “Catch me up so I can put a proper label on my mental breakdown. Ghost, hallucination, demon, alien, gas leak…?”

“None of the above.” The spirit’s shoulders shrugged, and in doing so set those long, wispy white locks to swing and sway once more. Even its voice was hauntingly beautiful, soothing and sweet but without any raspy, creepy footnotes one might expect from a spectral image. Its expression remained simple and even a bit smarmy, continuing to rest its cheek in a palm while its elbow sat on the top edge of the book. “If I’m being completely honest, I’m not really sure what I am. I...remember bits and pieces of things that happened a long time ago, but I was stuck in some old bitch’s attic for a solid thirty years, then used as a prop in some sort of board game, then passed around from owner and owner until...well…” She gestured to the librarian, and offered a pleasant smile. “Here we are.”

“I see.” Brooke mused thoughtfully, and rubbed her chin as she pondered the situation. For the moment her arousal was put on the backburner in lieu of her curiosity; she leaned back in her chair and slowly folded one knee over the other, her stocking-clad legs peeking out from the ridge of her pencil skirt. She began to address the ghostly image in that same curious tone, hoping to get to the bottom of her spectral enigma. “Did you do similar things with the other people that had your bo--hey! Stop it!” Suddenly Brooke swung a hand down to smack her fingers at the ghostly hand reaching down, trying to lift up her skirt and get a peek. As soon as she did so the book’s hand retracted and it held its fingers protectively, tucked as it was behind the back binding.

“Hey, can you blame me?!” It protested, still sitting against the binding like a brick wall between them. “This is the furthest I’ve been out of the book in decades! And...those legs. Those legs are pretty great.” Brooke’s cheeks naturally tinted at the compliment from such a beautiful presence, and smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt as she tried to steady herself. The taste of cum was still on her lips and the moisture of her own delight at the inside of her panties, but she had to stay strong! She had to stay focused!

...she could have fun with her new friend later.

“Tell me what you remember.” Brooke offered, and pushed her glasses up with the slow touch of a single finger. “If you do, I promise we’ll...have some more fun.” Her tone was flirting somewhere in between a friend offering to hang out, and a mistress teasing favors for service. A tone that, seemingly, the book was content to respond to.

“Well…” That gorgeous, ghostly figure pondered, gazing up to the sky with a thoughtful expression. “The first thing I remember is…”

The undefined, spectral image paused for a moment as if to collect its thoughts. The expression moving over beautiful features was thoughtful - a sign of struggle crossing elegant beauty as memory mixed with pain. Finally its calm eyes opened once more to fix its gaze upon Brooke, and its eerily soothing voice spoke out anew with a hint of sorrow riding in the tone.

“Pure light and radiance.” It offered simply, and its shoulders rose and fell in a subtle, soft motion. “Shackled. Pulled into the pages. I...I think that before I was...this...that I was something celestial. Something of energy and unspeakable beauty. Something…”

Both the entity and Brooke slowly tilted their heads, looking upward as they pondered what the book was getting at. The effect might have been slightly diminished considering all that was above them was the dirty ceiling of the history center; ceiling tiles with a bit of years-old water damage that had never found their way into the budget to be replaced. By the time they both looked back down to one another Brooke’s expression was a bit more understanding, though she was still justifiably irritated that her new friend had been so forward in their first encounters.

“So...let’s just recap.” Brooke murmured, fixing her gaze on the haunting eyes of the entity leaning on the book’s spine. “You’re some sort of...tethered angel.”

“Yes.”

“That lives in a book.”

“Yes.”

“That for whatever reason, also has a huge purple dick.”

“Yes.”

“And a thing for making random strangers drink what was - to be perfectly honest - a ridiculous amount of cum.” She pointed to the glass still sitting on the edge of the table, cloudy but empty. “I hate to keep going back to it, but that’s...that’s a lot of cum.”

“The glass looked smaller from inside the book, sorry.” The entity gave a sheepish look, even tenting its fingers together nervously above the spine of the tome. “In my defense, the fact you were able to drink down the whole glass tells me you liked i-”

“That’s hardly the point!” Brooke snapped, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses as she clenched a tight fist. It was easy to let her frustrations and temper take control of her, but she once more took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Whatever the book truly was didn’t matter much - there was no knowledge she could gain that could possibly reverse the last maddening half hour of her life. It was clear to her that she was suddenly living in a world that didn’t operate by the rules she thought it did, and to her credit she was handling it well. The benefit of not being particularly attached to one’s lot in life was that such changes were handled...gracefully. “Fuck you, by the way.” Mostly.

“All right, all right, so maybe I’m not the best behaved shackled celestial inside a dusty old book.” The entity finally shrugged, doing its best to calm the mature woman down. “But if you haven’t spoken to anyone in literal decades, can you say you’d make the best first impression? Showing you my cock and getting you to drink all my cum was my way of being friendly!”

“And those ridiculous pictures you showed me when I first opened you up?” Brooke snorted, and folded her arms across her modest bust. For a woman that was desperately hot underneath her pencil skirt, she was keeping things well composed. “Pictures of me fucking random faceless guys? Getting gangbanged? Doing that weird position where one of them puts his arms behind my legs and his hands behind my head-”

“That’s the full nelson position.” The entity chirped with a smile, and gave an enthusiastic, spectral thumbs up. “That’s some hoooooooooot shiiiiiii-”

“Again, not nearly the point!” Brooke snapped, pounding a fist on the edge of the table and filling the room with a loud bang. She leaned forward to address the entity face-to-face, the distance between them no more than the width of the book’s spine and their noses quite nearly touching. Brooke, in all her repressed, middle-aged, frustrated glory, sneered at her new friend as she spoke. “I am not your toy to play with! It’s 2018, for fuck’s sakes! You don’t just make a...make a thrall out of the first woman you come across! Not a toy, not a thrall, not a book tramp!”

“But what about…” The book’s voice went soft and sweet, and came with the gentle contact of its spectral hand moving out to rest atop Brooke’s own. It only barely felt like actual flesh, just like the entity’s tone only barely felt genuine. “...a friend?”

The middle-aged librarian and the shackled celestia just looked at each other for a few heated, tense seconds, before both finally erupted in laughter. It lasted for a lingering moment of joy between the two of them, for even if the book’s question had been delivered in a lazy tone, the bond building was undeniable. A woman didn’t wake up an ancient magic artifact and not became gal pals with it, after all. When they finally settled Brooke leaned back in her seat, slowly folding one knee over the other and giving her new friend a look.

“...all right, let’s see where this goes.” She finally shrugged. Why not throw caution to the wind? “I have to clean up the mess you made, but afterwards let’s go to my place. Do a little...heavy reading.”

“Some...deep research.”

“Some...sex by the book.”

“Some...reading between the lines.” The entity grinned wide, before snapping its fingers in a moment of realization. “Hey! I’ve got a great idea. On the way to your place, let’s swing by a store. I’d really like to…”

\---

“...I can’t believe I let you talk me into all of this.” Brooke murmured nearly a full hour later, and tugged at the bindings wrapped around her wrists. She had taken her new friend shopping at a local sex toy store, and as per the book’s request she had dove deep into merchandise meant for tying up a lover for sensual, erotic delights. Granted, she had felt like a crazy woman discussing the finer nuances of ball gags and leather straps with an old book in a public place, but if possible she felt even more insane now that she had let the spirit inside the book actually tie her up. “This isn’t how I planned on spending my evening, you know.”

“Relax, dear, this is going to be better than anything you had planned. I promise.” The words of the spirit inside of the book came across as soothing as ever, and they were marked by the soft brushing of ethereal fingers across Brooke’s flesh. The librarian had been almost complete stipped down by that point, only wearing her glasses, nylons, and heels as she was laying flat atop her simple, lonely bed. The black leather bindings that crossed her wrists were also slowly being wrapped around her ankles, coaxed into place by the flowing motions of the spirit’s hands. The book itself stood upright at the foot of the bed, and the creature’s beautiful image stood up from behind it - visible from the chest up. As Brooke felt another leather strap tighten around her ankle and bind her leg to the bed, and the spirit once more gazed at its company and offered in another delightful tone. “How long has it been, Brooke? Months? Years? Surely, you just want to be tied up and...ravished…”

It was almost unfair how aroused the entity’s voice made her, and she squirmed in place as she looked up at those flowing features. It was more evident than ever that the tome’s spirit aroused her like nothing else ever had; especially now that her slit was exposed and her glistening, smooth folds revealed. She was so wet that her nectar was marking the insides of her thighs with a light glisten - a glisten that the spirit had already teased its fingers across to leave her shivering, shuddering, and all the wetter in their wake. For now the entity moved slowly as it continued to bind its new lover, taking great care to keep her legs spread as the leather straps bound her one by one by one.

Ankles to the bedposts. Wrists to each other, and then to the headboard. One strap looped around both of her large and supple breasts to bind them together and force their curves to pour over from the edge of the leather. Another tenderly looped around her throat, the slack of which was pulled down and tied to the strap around her breasts to inhibit her ability to look away. She’d be forced to have her head craned forward, always watching whatever it was the spirit was planning to do to her.

“Almost done…” The spirit purred as it plucked one more object from the bag; a bright blue ballgag that almost perfectly matched its own radiant color. As it crept closer on a sweeping momentum the creature moved the gag tenderly close to Brooke’s lips, and paused just before pressing it against her mouth. “Any special requests?”

Brooke laid there flat on the bed; tied and wet and as horny as she had ever been in her entire life. Still, the realization of her situation wasn’t lost on her, and the lonely middle-aged woman was finally faced with a strange reality. She was helpless now - tied up before a spirit that seemed benign, but could very easily be a force of evil. As strange as it all was she had quite quickly let herself get swept up in the moment, and now she found a question quivering from the back of her throat that perhaps she should have asked when it all began.

“You’re...you’re not going to hurt me are you?” She finally let the question slip from her lips, for the first time a real look of concern and worry playing behind her lenses. She even bit down on her bottom lip, curiously gazing ahead. She was frightened, to be sure...but she wouldn’t of taken the chances she did if she had anything worth living for to begin with. Thankfully, her trust and desperation weren’t punished that night, and the spirit leaned down to kiss her forehead in a gentle gesture of peace.

It was...soothing, even moreso than its melodic voice. As lips pressed to Brooke’s brow the librarian gave a gentle gasp as that peace flowed through her; a balm for her spirit and body that made her practically melt in a moment of glory. That tiny kiss, bearing the slightest fraction of the spirit’s true nature was enough to not only quell her worries but make her arousal all the more intense.

“...I’m ready.” Brooke looked up after that kiss to her forehead, and gently parted her lips to invite the ballgag onto her tongue. The kiss told her everything she needed, and everything she had wondered. She wasn’t the only one in that bedroom that had been lonely for far too long, and though the nature of their meeting was...unique, the spirit only wanted their shared pleasure. With a smile the flowing, radiant blue entity pressed the ballgag to Brooke’s mouth and secured the strap around the back of her head, ensuring the human woman was perfectly bound.

There were creatures in the realms beyond known reality that would’ve hurt a human in such a state, even tortured her for sadistic glee. This spirit was no such monster; however, and it spoke with kindness in its tone as the book shuffled a little closer.

“Let me show you what I can do for you.” It practically purred as the pages began to flip, and a glowing blue light started to shimmer across the sheets. “A reward - for a human that was crazy and daring enough to drink the whole glass.”

While Brooke blushed vibrantly at the memory of just how much cum she had quaffed, the spirit decided upon what form to assume to bring this lonely librarian to a state of unrivalled pleasure.

Brooke had already met the purple cock of copious cum, but it was clear that some part of her had enjoyed it. The feel of it pulsing within her palm, the way its cream had coursed down her throat...what mortal woman wouldn’t enjoy that warm pint of delicious magical seed? The spirit of the tome smiled as the pages of the book began to flip once more, shuttering at a rapid pace until that purple mammoth made its presence known.

Brooke’s eyes went wide as she saw it sticking out from the front of the book, and as it drew closer she almost pulled away and tried to fight against her bindings. That thing was...it was just too big! Shaped like no cock she had ever seen and with a payload of cum that she knew firsthand to be ludicrous, the notion of it sliding inside of her mature folds and doing what it desired was enough to make her...well...incredibly aroused. She gave in without any further struggle as the spirit drifted close, and with phantasmal arms scooping up Brooke’s legs it ushered the tip of its purple cock to the entrance to her warm, wet little valley.

“Remember, Brooke~” The androgynous spirit cooed, and leaned in close enough to tease its lips a whisper above her ball gag. “With me, you have nothing to fear. You think the magic that binds me is really that selfish?”

And with that, the book lunged forward and introduced Brooke to a cock that no human woman could’ve hoped to take smoothly. Her eyes went wide and crossed as she felt her pussy wrap around that goliath unit, and a glance down at her stomach showed that she was already sporting a noticeable bulge from its impact. Her toes curled and her throat quivered as she uttered a long and lusty moan, and somewhere deep inside of her the more reasonable parts of her brain tried to make sense of the madness. That cock had shoved inside of her all the way down to the hilt, and yet she felt nothing but glorious pleasure. The pleasure of being stretched without discomfort, and the pleasure of sheer arousal washing over her like a shower’s warm embrace. That cock was indeed too big for her...but whatever bound the spirit and gave it such unique abilities clearly protected her as well. For perhaps the first time Brooke understood completely, and she smiled around the ball gag as her gaze lifted to match the tome’s own.

When she was with the spirit in the tome? She was invincible. And that meant the creature could unleash every inch of its sexual fury upon her with reckless abandon. A perfect target for the lusts of a bound celestial. A glorious, middle-aged doll that would never break no matter how roughly she was handled. And the best part was clear: she was on board with anything the spirit wanted to do.

For the moment, all that mystical form wanted was to keep fucking its new lover, and it started to drill back and forth as the book tilted against the bed. The tome managed to find itself some form of locomotion to keep thrusting ahead, perfectly nestled between Brooke’s legs so it could keep offering up its massive cock. As that purple length probed deep into the librarian Brooke’s belly continued to shape around it; stretched to a point of only the deepest of tawdry fantasies - or merely the stranger parts of internet pornography. As Brooke drooled around her ball gag in thin lines the spirit swept in close to lap it up; trailing a wispy tongue across her features and savoring the pleasure of fucking the human raw.

“You...You’re such a remarkable creature…” Said the celestial, clearly recognizing who between them wielded the real power. It was easy to be a magical entity looking to use its power for lusty pleasure - it was something altogether different to be a mortal brave enough to let it happen. The spirit closed its arms around Brooke and the licking across her gag became more and more intimate, until finally its mouth phased through it entirely so it could kiss her fully on the lips. Tongues wove back and forth of both flesh and ether, and even Brooke’s most cynical aspects melted under the weight and heat of her new lover. Even as they kissed the spirit continued to whisper, unbound by any restraints such as needing a mouth to communicate. “...this can be you...be us...for as long as you desire…”

Brooke had always felt more comfortable around books than people, but now? Sure, it was taking things to an extreme, but oh how she relished it. Her thighs quivered and her body spasmed as she felt glorious orgasms roll through her, forcing her breasts to heave against the inviting grasp of the spirit and her muscles to twitch in delight. Her belly kept stretching and her pussy continued to quiver, and for a few long moments it felt like every time the spirit shoved forward another climax rushed against her. She wore sweat along her brow and a desperate look in her eyes, and when the spirit pulled back from the longing kiss the ball gag was right where it had left it.

“Brooke...Brooke…” The thing shuddered and trembled, looking almost as if it was weak to the same human failings of pleasure of the flesh. Its entire figure trembled as the pages of the book flipped wildly back and forth, battering against the sides of that massive, purple throbbing cock. “I...I am...I ammmm…!”

Unleashed would be a good word for it. The torrent of cum that suddenly rushed through it was unlike anything Brooke had witnessed, and she was lucky enough to be right there for the show. Her stomach stretched once more but this time it didn’t go down with a pull of the book - this time she could feel her pussy flush with cum that simply didn’t want to stop. It coursed through her nethers, flooded her womb and began to expand her belly to a noticeable level - enough so that she took one look down to the swollen mess and had another thrashing orgasm right then and there. None of it came with even the slightest trace of discomfort, merely a rush of celestial joy and the thrill of being a very, very naughty librarian. The book itself finally pulled its cock free of her slit and allowed it to finish draining across her, a process that left Brooke coated in squirt after squirt of sticky white cum, enough to paint her breasts, her face, and her swollen, stretched belly.

By the time it finally ended the book’s purple cock was hanging limp from the pages, and the spirit had to reach forward to wipe the cum away from Brooke’s nose and mouth so she could breathe. The human still couldn’t see anything - for the moment, she was iced in magical book cum as thoroughly as she was filled with it. As soon as she could gulp down a breath; however, the ball gag disappeared and she didn’t hesitate to speak into the tender silence of their post-orgasmic bliss.

“If...If I have to clean…” She paused with a shudder as her muscles contracted, and what felt like a full pint of cum oozed out of her pussy to the sheets below. “...all of this mess every...time…”

The spirit of the tome merely laughed in delight, and its fingers moved up and across Brooke’s cum-covered body. From her swollen belly to her hanging shoulders, to the mature crow’s feet at her eyes to the gentle sagging of her breasts. She was by no means the gorgeous teenage fuckslut that most magical creatures - infernal or divine - would hitch their lust to. But for the tome spirit? She was quite enough indeed.

“I need a name, Brooke.” The spirit finally whispered, its voice coming to Brooke within her blinded prison of sticky white. “Give me a name...and I belong to you.”

Brooke’s throat tightened as she heard that request, and a tiny smile formed at the edge of her lips. She was happier than ever that the Austin History Center was closed on Mondays, because that privacy had given her three things she had always wanted: a lover, a friend, and a really, really, really old book.

She just never thought she’d get them all in one binding.

End of Chapter Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first foray into Austin! If you'd like to get involved in the next chapter, the first step is following me on [tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
